


Welcome Home

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Pixane, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: Zane knew when Pixal had lauched herself into his arms practically making out with him it would be a night of no sleep... He was right
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 28





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> First Smut fic also any Fanfiction storys before this are abandoned/orphaned at this time I will be blunt I've lost interest in them so they are abandoned. However I hope you enjoy this!

Zane knew from the moment Pixal flung herself into his arms and kissed him briefly but passionately that, that night would be one with no rest, sure enough after dinner, he walked into his room and found Pixal perched on his bed in nothing but lingerie showing off everything underneath. Upon seeing this Zane quickly closed and locked the door knowing again it was to be a long night he definitely didn't want this interrupted, his groin already pressing against his pants making it hurt slightly as he strode over to her.

"You do not know how long I waited to have you in my arms again, to feel you underneath my hands."

Standing up, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he went for her neck, making her gasp and grab his head, running fingers through titanium silver hair.

"Mmm Nya told me, it has been decades for you I can only imagine the emotional loneliness that struck you as you sat alone" 

Biting and nipping as he traveled down to her breasts he heard Pixal gasp as he replied,

"Fleeting visions of you did breakthrough, of me ravaging you of me showing my love and it made me ache for you though at the time I did not realize it" 

At this she brought him up to her level and kissed him deeply, passionately they both clung to each other as if to tell the other yes this is real. His tongue traced her silicone lips and she opened them desperately groaning as he mapped out her mouth with his tongue. She gave no resistance as they made out, again the desperate need to make sure this was not a cruel dream mutual between them.

He in the middle of this gently maneuvered her onto the bed and took her hair out of its ponytail letting it fall naturally around her in a silver halo, as he pulled away both of them breathing heavily despite neither of them really needing air.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one practically naked here Zane" she purred making said Nindroid smirk as he took off his top and proceeded to remove her own sheer top kissing down her chest he took her breasts into hands long fingers manipulating the white mounds making Pixal wind her fingers into his hair groaning lowly as a nipple was taken into his mouth pleasure shooting through her systems.

"I forgot how sensitive you were," he says grinning and tugging at the second nipple making her finally cry out.

He began leaving a trail of kisses lower Pixal felt heat pooling in her stomach, as he kissed lower and lower until she felt him slide off her underwear and make bite at her thighs she felt him spread her folds and take a tentative lick at her clit making her scramble to grab something to ground herself as he continued his assault on her senses. 

"Fuck Zane!" she cried out grabbing his head as he licked fervently swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. She almost yelled again when his tongue found itself buried inside her she subconsciously tried squirming away but Zane held her down till her first orgasm hit her making her scream in ecstasy, Zane not letting up until she was over sensitive. He grinned going up and kissing her deeply she could taste herself on his lips. 

"You better hang on tight I have a lot of steam to blow off" Zane growled lowly nipping at her neck being sure to leave very noticeable bruising against white skin

"Then take me use me, love, god I am so glad to have you in my arms again" Zane gasped as Pixal sneakily grabbed the bulge in his pants he promptly untied the belt and kicked them off his boxers following shortly after, Pixal continued her assault running her hand up and down the member which was above average for sure.

"Ngh Pixal I know you can use that mouth " Zane panted as she gave a grin as they shifted where he was sitting legs spread as she knelt licking trails up his member kissing the tip teasing he'd had enough, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and held his cock to her lips 

"Open" he commanded not that he had to Pixal just loved this treatment she took him in her mouth relaxing her throat as he pushed her till the entire length was in her warm cavern, she looked up at him through her lashes and something snapped as he fucked her face she was groaning spit drool or whatever leaking from her lips as he used her however she looked completely content he felt her tongue wrap around his cock, pleasure shot through his systems as his own orgasm came over him like a wave he cried out gasping as she swallowed every last drop he finally let go of her now mussed-up hair and she pulled off with a soft pop.

"Mmh that was a lot, how much more do you have held back" she purred pushing him back on his back his dick already rising to attention as she grabbed it and teased him by rubbing the head along her folds Zane with another snarl pulled her legs out from underneath her so his cock slipped fully inside her. He flipped them so he was on top 

"Naughty, very naughty teasing me like that perhaps you've forgotten the Alpha in our situation" He pinned her arms above her head"let me remind you" 

Pixal cried out as she felt him expand inside her it felt like an absolute monster now she felt it rub throughout her inner walls 

"Its gonna break me!" She cried out

"No just remind you I am to be listened to" 

Zane began with no mercy thrusting long and hard making Pixal practically scream as he thrust the skin on skin so hard it made a sinful clapping noise Pixal knew she couldn't last he was hitting every single one of her spots she felt it pooling tightening she screamed seeing stars as her second orgasm hit the Silver-haired girl tonight, but her partner viciously continued, Zane shifted their position after her 3rd release that left her shivering he held her in his lap and let gravity force it deeper making Pixal scramble grabbing Zane's legs to ground herself nails digging into skin

"Your so so tight Pix you take me so well I've missed you" he grunted keeping up the pace he panted "Fuck I can't" 

Zane reached down fingering her clit sending shockwaves through Pixal again bringing her semi out of the haze she was in. 

"Zane I can't I can't" Pixal shook her head throwing back as she let out the loudest scream nearly blacking out at how powerful her final orgasm was.

"Oh shit Pixal!" Zane cried out pulling her all the way onto his cock releasing deep inside her they collapsed finally both spent and satisfied Pixal had just passed out into Stasis a smile on her face breathing hard Zane was panting and lay there trying to regain control of his bearings and surroundings it took a few minutes but slowly he did he pulled out of her letting himself contract back to normal he carefully scooped her up and went to the nearby bathroom and drew them a bath carefully cleaning Pixal and himself up. 

He knew they'd both be feeling it, he looked at the clock which read 3 am like promised they'd fucked the night away, after draining the tub he carefully dressed her in her pajamas and gotten into his laying her back on the bed and getting in beside her he brought her close drawing the covers over them, she subconsciously clung to him immediately. He smiled, putting a hand on her waist and going into his own stasis.


End file.
